Golden Eyed King
by EvangelVamp511
Summary: SEQUEL TO GOLDEN EYED GAURDIAN! So, now that Edward and Bella are living their happily ever after, let's see how they handle the challenges of parenthood and royalty. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Golden Eyed King

I glowered at Aro as he smiled mockingly at me.

"I will not be pushed by you. So help me God, if you do anything to hurt me or my people, I will rip you to shreds personally, smiling." I said.

"I told you, Queen Isabella, seven years ago, I told you. The witches will be in alliance with vampires. Why are you so against this? Your own husband is a vampire, your son has chosen a vampire lifestyle." He said.

"Yes, but my daughter is to be married to a werewolf." I said. "Besides the point, this has nothing to do with them or my personal life, this has to do with what is best for my people."

When I was fifteen, Aro seemed so intimidating. Now, at twenty-two, it was like fighting with an older brother. An evil, older brother.

This man never gave up. You would think after seven years of trying to bribe me to join forces with the vampires, at one point he would realize there was no way I would take any sides.

Finally, after trying to listen to my request to stay quiet, Edward spoke up. "Aro, surely if you were in this situation, you would be doing what Isabella is."

Aro looked at him. "So, you agree with this decision she has made."

He nodded. "I am king, we both have to approve all decisions that are made by either one of us."

I could see Marcus and Caius about to step in, but I stopped them. I already saw the wheels in their heads turning.

"I know what you are going to say, but it has worked just fine for the past few centuries. I'm sure it will work for the next few. Augustina will not back down. We are maintaining common ground." I said and stood up.

Edward also stood up and stood next to me.

"Well, I can see that this conversation is over." Aro stated. "I supposed I will be meeting with you in a few decades or so."

"Oh, Aro. We both know you are too impatient to wait that long. We'll see ourselves out." I told him as I turned to go out. Edward stood behind me and nodded to Aro.

"Such a waist." I heard Aro mutter as Edward and I walked out.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank God that's over."

Edward smiled and kissed my temple. "You did wonderfully, my queen."

"So did you, my king." I said and kisses his lips. "Too France?" I asked.

He nodded and sighing seconds we were at the castle.

"Queen Isabella. Your daughter needs you." One of the maids said.

I nodded. "I'll be right there."

From behind us, another maid came to get Edward. "King Edward, your son is ready to go feed."

He nodded and gave me a kiss. "Until tonight?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Until tonight." I said and kissed him once more before making my way to Evelyn's room.

I walked in and smiled. She had redecorated for the third time this week.

When I walked in, I first noticed that the walls were a warm purple color. Black and white pictures of the castle lined the wall. The curtains to her large window on the back wall were a heavy velvet silver material. Her silver canopy bed was pushed longways against the corner of the front and left walls. Her grand piano was on the opposite corner by the back wall. On the right wall was floor to ceiling bookshelves and an oak desk.

I didn't see her before I heard her. I looked above me and saw she was lying on her back on the ceiling. I smiled. Then I noticed she had been crying.

"Come down here, Lyn." I told her.

She nodded and floated softly down and went to sit on her the chaise lounge that was against the foot of her bed.

I sat next to her and she placed her head in my lap. "What's wrong, my love?" I asked her.

She was ten now, but had the hormones and looks of a teenaged girl, much to her father's disarray. Though she already had the love of her life beside her, it didn't mean that she wasn't sought after by boys from town. Thank God our kids were home schooled.

Edward, being well, Edward wanted to tear each and every one of them to pieces. Seth was right along with him. It was so sweet how much he loved Evelyn.

Evelyn sniffed. "Seth had to leave. Be-becuase, cause his pack leader ma-made him go back." She said and a sob escaped.

I sighed. I hated seeing Evelyn like this. It happened every time Sam called him back. I had talked to him about it multiple times, and he said he would try not to do it as much. Which he did, Seth only went back when it was absolutely necessary now, but it still tore both Seth and Evelyn apart.

"He'll be back before you know it." I told her and kissed the top of her head.

She sniffed and let out a sob.

I stroked her hair. "Shhh. It's okay." I told her.

I held her for a while before Edward came to check up on us. He had read Evelyn's mind and knew what was going on.

Evelyn looked up and then looked back down again. Edward came over and picked her up. Even ten year old girls who look fifteen still need there daddy. He sat next to me as Evelyn buried her head in his shoulder.

I rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Edward placed her in her bed before following me out the room and shutting the door.

We were instantly met by the smiling face of our son, Will. His full name being Edward William Cullen.

"What's up with the drama queen?" He asked and smiled brightly.

"Leave her be, Will." Edward told him as he ruffled Will's bronze hair.

"Aw, dad. Come on, I never get to have any fun." He complained.

"No, Will." I told him as I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug as Edward and I went down the stairs.

"But, ma!" He complained.

"No!" Edward and I both called up to him.

Will's eyes sparkled with mischief as he went to knock on Evelyn's door. Edward chuckled. I glared at the two. Like father, like son. I ran up the stairs before Will could knock and pulled him back down the stairs by his ear.

Edward laughed. "You should've listened son."

"Ow. Okay, okay, I'll leave her alone." He promised as I let go of his ear.

"Good, now go help your Uncle Jasper." I said.

"What is he doing?" Will asked.

Edward smiled. "He's reading in the library. I'm sure he'll love your company."

"Come on, I hate listening to those stupid Civil War stories." He complained.

"Those stories," Jasper began from behind him, "teach valuable lessons."

Jasper winked at us as he literally dragged Will to the library. Will's green eyes begged us to help him.

When he was first born, we could tell that Will had human or witch eyes. Whichever term worked better. After the blue that any baby was born with faded away, I was surprised to see the deep green that he had.

Apparently, Edward's gene could still be passed on even if his eyes were no longer green. Odd, I know. It didn't help that Will was already a spitting image of Edward. He was definitely going to be a heart breaker.

"And that, right there, would be your side of the family." I told Edward.

He looked at me smiled the crooked smile I loved so much. "I don't think so." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me close.

Of course, his idiot brother had to mess that up. "Yo, Eddie. What happened with Aro? Can we pick a fight?" He asked.

Ah, Emmett. Just like the rest of the men in his family, he was wearing the proper attire, black pants, button down shirt, vest and tie, but Emmett, bless his heart was also wearing a baseball cap turned backwards.

Edward chuckled- at his attire no doubt. "Not today, Em."

"Damn." Emmett swore as he picked me up for a hug and shook Edward's hand. "Maybe another day then. See you to royal pains later."

I rolled my eyes. "Exactly what got Rosalie first? The loud voice and obnoxious jokes or the horrible sense of style?" I asked Edward.

"God only knows." He muttered as he took my hand we went to the castle gardens to take a walk.

I sat down on a bench, and Edward sat next to me, pulling me close.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you, too." He said and kissed my temple.

We sat there, unmoving, for what was probably hours. Angela came and stood in front of us.

"Aw, aren't you two just so adorable?" She asked and laughed. "Anyway, we have an Augustina meeting in a few minutes." She said. "Wouldn't look good for the king and queen to be late, now would it?"

I smiled at her as we zapped ourselves to the council room. I straightened out my dress before sitting down next to Edward at the head of the table.

Slowly but surely, the council members filed in.

"Your highnesses." They each greeted as the walked in.

"Let's get this thing started, shall we?" Angela asked.

We all laughed. She was the kind to get right down business.

"What do you suppose we start with, Angela?" Edward asked, the expression clearly stated that he was amused.

"The jerks in Italy. No offense to any of you from the region." She quickly amended as she smiled at the witch and vampire representatives from the region.

They smiled warmly at her. "None taken."

"Okay, so as you all know, Isabella and I did have a meeting with the Voltori today. We would like to let all of you know that nothing has changed. We are still neutral."

The vampires and werewolves, even some of the witches and warlocks looked relieved. The reason that all three... communities were at the meeting was because some vampires and werewolves were able to be civil around each other. Some of them were even close friends, and they were in charge of spreading word of the witch's place in their neutrality.

"Do you think they will ever give up?" One of the werewolves asked.

"I suppose we can only hope right now." I told them comfortingly. "We would like to let all of you know, that as long as we are king and queen, nothing will make us choose sides. No matter what happens, I have my people's best interest at heart."

Once the meeting was concluded, Edward and I went into the den and saw that Evelyn and Will were playing a friendly game of chess.

I smiled at the two and kissed the top of their heads as Edward did the same.

When you have children that are in actuality seven and ten, it takes a lot to get them to stop fighting even if they do look fifteen and seventeen.

We discovered early on that Will actually did age faster than his older sister. When he reached the appearance seventeen, he stopped. Evelyn still had a year or two to go. She matured a little bit more though everyday. But Will always made it known that though he was younger than her, he was two years a head in appearance and was constantly calling her his little sister. To say she loathed it would be an understatement.

I sat down on the sofa in front of them watching them play.

"Queen." Edward coughed when it was Evelyn's turn.

I hit his arm. Evelyn smile brightly as she knocked Will's queen out of the way.

"Check. Mate." She said and smiled victoriously.

"Come on, dad. Really? Can't you not cheat for her?" Will asked.

"Sorry, son. No offense, but your sister is horrible. I don't want her to lose every game." He said.

I laughed and shook my head as Evelyn did a happy dance around the room.

"Don't get too excited. You know that dad isn't always around to cheat for you." Will said lowly as he stood up and sat next to me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and kissed his head. "Tell them to stop being mean to me, momma." He said and hid his face in my shoulder.

I laughed. Will will always be my little boy. "Stop it you two. Poor thing, can't catch a break around here." I said.

"Momma's boy." Evelyn muttered.

Will stuck his tongue out at her and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting up to go to the room.

"Oh, and Evelyn, I love you, baby sis." He said.

"Get out of here, Edward William!" She said and threw a pillow at him.

He laughed and finished walking up the stairs. A few minutes later, after telling us good night, Evelyn also went upstairs.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into his side as we watched the fire. I yawned and Edward smiled.

"Tired, my queen?" He asked.

"Yea." I said and leaned on his shoulder.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room.

"Sleep my love." He murmured in my hair.

I smiled as I snuggled into his side and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Ah! The sequel! It's up! Aren't you guys like so excited? I am! This continuation of Golden Eyed Guardian will be longer, more dramatic, and of course, much, MUCH, humorous. Hope y'all enjoy it! R&R! :)

-LAYN


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Eyed King: 2

I woke up the next morning and saw that Edward was out on the balcony. I got up out of bed and walked out next to him. He was leaning over the railing, his hands gripping the banister. I wrapped my arms around his waist and watched as a slow and soft smile crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He let out a deep breath and looked out to the distance. He pointed. "Look."

I looked and saw a storm coming, which meant that everyone would be staying in the castle today, which also meant it would be loud and not very peaceful.

"We could always stay in the room." I told him.

"I suppose we could." He said and hugged me two his chest, kissing the top of my head. He groaned.

"What?" I asked and followed his gaze to the garden.

"I still say we should have ripped her to shreds after that stunt she pulled." Edward muttered.

"That wouldn't be a very good example for our children, now would it?"

He growled, like literally growled, when Tanya looked up and waved at us. I rolled my eyes and pushed Edward inside.

"Come on, your highness, we have to go warn our children." I said.

He nodded.

Tanya had a constant target set for Evelyn and me. She hated us, and only God knew why. Well, actually everyone knew why- she was a jealous bitch. Poor Evelyn had a sensitive heart, she couldn't handle the plate that Tanya always dished out.

Will and Edward on the other hand, she loved. She loved them a little too much. I wanted to pummel the little blood sucking leech. My husband could take care of himself, I trusted him, my son on the other hand- well, his hormones are that of seventeen year old boy. What do you think? I do trust Will, but I don't trust Tanya or her powers of persuasion.

We knocked on Evelyn's door and Will's who was right across the hall.

They opened their door and knew instantly something was wrong. We never knocked on their doors together at the same time unless something was going on.

"What's happening?" Evelyn asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Tanya's here. We just felt that we should warn you two." I said through clenched teeth.

Their faces fell. "What?" They screamed in sync.

I nodded. "So, be. Careful." I said looking each one of them in the eye.

"Can't we like, hide?" Will asked desperately.

"You two can, we can't." Edward said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Evelyn nodded and went up the stairs to the tower. Will nodded a goodbye before following his sister.

"Let's just get this over with, so we can go into hiding, too." I said.

Edward nodded. "Gladly."

We both a took a deep breath before walking downstairs where Tanya was already letting the maids feel the wrath of her. I need to give them a bonus after she leaves.

Tanya turned and smiled at us. "Why hello, love birds." She said.

"Tanya." We greeted.

"It's been too long." She said as she gave us awkward hugs.

"Really, I think it hasn't been long enough." I muttered.

Edward coughed, trying to hide his laugh.

Tanya smiled. "Oh, you always did have an odd sense of humor." She said.

I rolled my eyes. Did she have to tell me that every time she freaking saw me? Good God Almighty.

"Thanks." I muttered. "Well, make yourself at home." I told her as I pulled Edward up the stairs to the tower where Evelyn and Will were.

"As if she needed to be told." Edward nearly growled.

I walked into the tower and saw that Evelyn had also redecorated this room while she had been in here. Esme certainly did teach her well.

The round gray stone wall of the room was accented by the crimson velvet drapery. There was a black, round sofa, circling the whole wall. On one side a television hung on the wall. In the center of the room Evelyn and Will lay on a crimson colored carpet reading.

They looked up at us. "Is she gone?" Evelyn asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet, baby doll." I told her.

She sighed and went back to reading her book. I sat on the sofa, and Edward sat beside me.

We heard a commotion downstairs and instructed the kids to stay while Edward and I went to check it out. We got to the bottom of the stairs and gasped at what we saw.

There was Rosalie and Tanya, getting into it. Emmett was trying to pull Rose off Tanya, but it wasn't helping. Especially with Alice telling Rose what Tanya's every next move would be. Jasper was trying to calm the girl's down but nothing was working.

Then, we heard Carlisle's strong voice. Uh-oh. Not smart to get Carlisle mad. Scary thing.

"Stop. Both of you." He said. Both of the girls stopped. "Rosalie. I will talk to you later about how you acted, but for now, Tanya I think it would be best that you leave. Enough embarrassment has already been caused for Edward and Bella." He said firmly.

Tanya nodded and walked through the doors with her tail between her legs. That'll teach her, don't mess with Carlisle. He's the man. It doesn't matter that Edward and I are king and queen, nor does it matter that we technically own the castle. What Carlisle says, goes. There are many times that Edward and I had made decisions because of Carlisle.

"Rosalie," was all Carlisle had to say for Rosalie to start walking up the stairs and into his study. "Edward, Bella, would you mind coming?" He asked.

We nodded and followed him up the stairs to his study where Rosalie was currently sitting, waiting for the scolding. She reminded of when you're a little kid. You know, when you do something wrong and you beg your mom not to tell your dad. Well, in my case it was my godmother and godfather, but you get the idea. That's look that Rosalie had on her face.

I sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

She smiled softly at me then looked at Carlisle as he sat in his desk and remained silent for what was a few seconds, but it felt like hours.

"Rosalie, you have to learn how to control your temper. I realize that Tanya probably did something to upset you, but that doesn't make what you did right. Now, why did you get into that fight?" He asked but held up a hand to silence her for a moment. His gaze fell upon me and Edward. "And you two, weren't you supposed to stay with her all the while she was here?" He asked. We started to say something but stopped us as well. "Rosalie." He instructed.

She took an unnecessary breath. "She said something about Emmett. And at first I let it slide, but then she brought up Will and I just snapped. The kid is technically seven. I mean, do you realize just how wrong that is? I mean that's practically rape. She shouldn't be allowed anywhere near here until Will is at least eighteen." Rosalie said and was about to continue but Carlisle silenced her.

He then turned to us. "And you two, I thought that when she came here that one of you were to be with her to make sure she doesn't go haywire." He stated.

"Okay, so when we saw her coming, we went go tell Evelyn and Will. Then we got downstairs to meet her and she was already giving the poor maids panic attacks. We told her to make herself at home at went go check on the kids. We weren't even up there five minutes when we heard the commotion." I said.

Edward nodded. "We're sorry, Carlisle, and we realize what we did wrong." He said.

Carlisle sighed. "You kids need to learn how to take better responsibility." Carlisle said and looked at me. "I heard about that stunt you pulled at Volterra yesterday, Bella. You should know better than to threaten Aro. He could have easily had the both of you killed right then and there." He said then looked at Edward. "And you, you should know by now that you can't keep trying to avoid Tanya. The best way to get rid of her is by not giving her the satisfaction of hiding."

We all nodded.

"Now, obviously, I can't ground you all, but please just think about all that I just said." Carlisle pleaded.

"Yes, sir." All three of us answered symotamiously.

He nodded to us that we were free to go. The three of us got up and walked out, going down the stairs.

Emmett had a shit eating grin spread across his face when we got to him. "Dang, you guys. Talk about bad. Ass. It wasn't even ME this time." He said and laughed.

"Shut up, Emmett!" We all yelled in sync and hit him.

He laughed but stopped when he saw something behind us.

"Carlisle's right behind us, isn't he?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett nodded, and we turned around to smile innocently at Carlisle who was leaning against the banister of the stairs, his eyebrows raised disbelievingly.

"I believe I told all of you to think about what I said. I don't think talking to Emmett will help you do that." He said in a fatherly voice.

Rosalie went up the stairs.

The castle was set up to where when you walk through the front doors, you enter on the second floor, being the first floor is just a huge open basement. On the second floor was the dining room, conference room, library, kitchen, and living room. When you walk through the front doors, there's a huge staircase splitting into three on the third floor. On the third floor was Alice and Jasper's wing which was on the left, and Emmett and Rosalie and Emmett's wing on the right. The other stairs led to the fourth floor which was Carlisle and Esme's floor. The stair to the top floor which was the fifth floor were in a room at the end of the fourth floor's hallway. The fifth floor was had Evelyn and Will's wing, and Edward and I's wing.

With one last sheepish smile directed toward Carlisle, Edward and I walked up to our room, with our tails between our legs. Because, Carlisle he's the man.

A/N- So, looks like we won't be hearing from Tanya anytime soon, or will we? (hint, hint) hehe. Anyway. Looks like Carlisle is still the man of the house. Haha. R&R!

-LAYN


	3. Chapter 3

Golden Eyed King: 3

"Evelyn Willow Cullen!" Edward screamed. "You are not wearing that."

"Why not? Daddy, I can't wear my witch dress in public!" She whined.

I walked across the hall and saw what was happening.

"Mom, please tell your husband that I can wear this." Evelyn said stubbornly.

I looked at her short, ripped and faded Jean skirt. Then I looked at her purple off the shoulder, collared long sleeved shirt.

"Bella, tell your daughter that she can't go in public like that because obviously hearing it from her father isn't enough." Edward stated.

"Well, Evelyn, why don't you put on some leggings or something under it?" I asked.

"Okay, mom. Black or gray?"

"Black." I said as she walked into her room.

Edward looked like a mixture of furious and confused. I laughed and patted his cheek.

"Mind of a fifteen year old girl, even if you read it, you can't understand it." I told him and gave his frozen form a kiss.

He sighed as Evelyn came back from her room with the exact same outfit only with black leggings and six inch purple heels.

Edward and I looked at each other. "No." We told her in sync.

"But-,"

"No."

"It-,"

"No."

"Fine." She huffed and went back to her room to change her shoes. She came back in flats. "Does this pass your test?"

"Yes. Thank you, love." Edward said and kissed her cheek.

She rolled her eyes and skipped down the stairs, putting the earphones to her iPod in her ears. Dancing out the door, she made her way to town.

Edward shook his head.

I smiled and patted his head. "Hang in there, papa." I told him and kissed his cheek before making my way downstairs.

Will was there, cooking. I eyed suspiciously. "Since when do you eat food?" I asked him.

"Since now." He said, and I swear I saw his cheeks get red.

"Mmhmm." I said and took a bite of what he was cooking.

I immediately spit it out.

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It's fine, darling." I choked out.

It had been the worse thing I ever tasted. God, what was that? I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth. I grabbed a drink from the fridge and chugged it down.

"Dang it." He said and taking a taste.

Will was able to taste regular food just like any other person that wasn't a vampire, but I knew for a fact he preferred blood. I wondered what his new fixation on food was about.

He also immediately spit out the food.

I rubbed his back. "Okay, buddy. What's this about?"

Alice walked in then. "What is that God awful smell?" She asked.

"Sorry, Aunt Alice." Will said as he slumped on a kitchen chair.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked as she kissed his cheek.

"That God awful smell." He quoted.

She looked at him. "Why is that your fault?"

"Will tried to cook. I was trying to find out why." I said and eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, well. It's not that bad, darling." She said and gave him a hug.

"It's not?" He asked.

Alice and I shared a look and figured it be best we lie to him. I didn't want to break the poor boy's heart. We both shook our heads.

"Holy crap. Why does it smell like someone cooked a werewolf too long?" Emmett said as he walked in.

"See!" Will said, pointing to Emmett.

"Will, it isn't that bad. I mean, I tasted it. I've tasted worse."

"Yea, but you're a witch. Don't you like make potions and crap? Aren't they supposed to be gross?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up, Emmett." I scolded through clenched teeth.

"What? Come on, Bella. Don't act like it was better than I actually was. The kid needs to learn from his mistakes. Take it from your Uncle Em." Emmett said as he stood up, threw away the food, and got random food out of the fridge.

I watched in astonishment as Emmett added random things in the pan and turned it on high. Within five minutes, he said it was 'done.'

"Okay, Bells. Try this."

I hesitantly took a bite and didn't wait a second to spit it out and nearly puke. "God, were you trying to kill me?"

"See, now you can honestly say that Will's cooking isn't the worst in the world." Emmett said and patted Will's back."Buck up, kid. You've got a lot to learn." He said and walked out of the room.

I still wasn't done coughing and felt Will pat my back. "You okay, ma?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said and zapped up a cook book. "You have powers, Will, use them." I said and walked out of the kitchen.

I walked straight into Jasper. God, you would think in a five story castle, you would be able to walk with out running into someone.

"Sorry." I said.

"You okay? You're feeling... Disgusted."

"I am- because of your idiot brother. I'm going to kill him." I said and walked past him.

"What did your husband do now?" He called to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Not Edward, Emmett. Now I have to go find him and kill him."

"Um, Bell-,"

"Not now, Jasper." I said and not two seconds later, Emmett turned up.

"Bella, I wouldn't do that." Jasper called.

I rolled my eyes as I ran towards Emmett to dish out some pay back. I immediately stopped when I heard my name- my full name.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!" Carlisle scolded.

I slowly turned around and smiled like the kid who got caught in the cookie jar. I'm going to have to bring in the big guns.

"Yes, Daddy?" I asked and batted my eyelashes.

Carlisle shook his head and laughed. "Don't kill him."

"Yes!" I said and did a fist pump as I ran after Emmett.

See, being queen wasn't so bad. I mean, if you're a witch queen it isn't bad. No one except witches know your queen, so you never have to go anywhere except for council meetings. Witches or warlocks rarely come here, and when they do, I am given fore warning. I could still act like the teenage girl I always will be.

"Aw, come on. It wasn't that bad." Emmett said.

I ran faster and jumped on his back. "Emmett, so help me God, I will kill you."

"No one said you had to eat it." He said as he slowed down and started going down the stairs.

"I thought that it would at least be edible." I told him.

Edward turned the corner and laughed. "Can you two get along for one minute?" Edward asked as he pried me off of Emmett.

"Much oblige, my brother." He said as he tipped his baseball cap and walked away.

"You better sleep with one eye open!" I yelled at him.

I only heard his booming laugh.

"Love, Emmett doesn't sleep." Edward said softly.

"Ugh!"

Edward chuckled and gave me a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I told him softly.

"Your people should watch what they do!"

"Well, your people should watch what THEY do!"

The screaming and fighting was becoming too much. I was getting an effing headache! Witches don't get headaches. They yelling got louder and I stood up.

"Hey!" I screamed above them. Apparently no one had heard me.

Now, I was floored. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward duck down in his seat, knowing that I was about to do something bad, not knowing what. His lips were moving so fast and low, no human would know what he was saying.

I heard him muttering. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Bella, love, calm down."

I smiled at him innocently. Let's try this again. "Hey! Quiet down!" I yelled. No one heard.

"Oh crap." Edward muttered and damn nearly sunk underneith the table.

Okay, that was it. I hate when council meetings get out of hand. It really pisses me off. No matter how much they get along, it's witches, vampires, and werewolves in one room, it's inevitable that they will have disagreements.

I held my arm in front of me and let fire shoot out of my hand, right in front of their faces down the middle of the table.

Some of them screamed, some gasped, Edward held his head in his hands, shaking it.

"Thank you." I said and sat back down. "Now, back to the matter at hand."

They sat rigid in their seats, not being used to my temper trantums unlike Edward who had seen my temper tantrums multiple times while I was pregnant for Will.

"Um, right. Well the uh... Um." One of the more startled witches was looking through the stack of papers in front of her.

I smiled calmly at her. "The vampires trying to turn your people?"

She nodded and smiled softly.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, I have a feeling that the Volturi is behind it. I mean, a witch with vampire abilities- just imagine what they would be able to conquer." Edward said.

I rested a hand on his knee, and he took it in his own. "I agree with Edward. Witches are fast and strong, but not nearly as strong as vampires, nor are we even close to there speed. No offense to the wolves, but we got that gene from their side." I explained and smile softly at the wolves.

"Yes, but couldn't it also be the Romanians? I mean, they were like the first rulers before the Volturi. They might try to over throw them like the Volturi did them." Angela said.

I nodded. "It's also a possibility. Whoever it is, needs to be stopped. A turned witch is highly dangerous."

"Well, what would the difference between a born witch is turned, then say to your own son?" One of them asked.

How many times has someone asked me that question. "The only difference is that Will can also eat regular food and maintain strength. He is basically the same, but he hunts animals, not humans. If he did go after humans, he would also be highly dangerous. He still is, but he could never hurt a human. He wouldn't be able to live with himself after the fact." I explained.

"Well, if a witch is turned, wouldn't the hunt animals since that is what their own rulers do?" He asked.

Edward shook his head. "Not if they taste a human's blood in comparison to an animals. I promise that they would choose the human, no matter what my son or I do."

I nodded. "He's right."

"So, how do we put a stop to it?" Angela asked.

"First, we have to figure out who is behind it." I answered.

"Undercover?" Someone asked.

"It may work, but both the Voltori and Romanians know who the council members are. It can't be someone from here." Edward stated.

"How do we even know a vampire is behind this?" Another asked.

"They have a point. What if a witch is behind this. I highly doubt it would be a wolf, but a witch or warlock is plausible." Angela said. "Especially one that hates the AA."

"Delilah." Some one coughed.

I laughed. "I don't think she is good enough to come up with something like this." I said and laughed again.

Delilah had been against the AA ever since my reign started. She was Lineea's niece and was the next in line had it not been a change in family. Every two hundred years, we switch family rule. The only way a family could rule is if they were well off, political background, direct descendant of Augustina and not a descendant of her sister, who also had the gene, and you had to have a full background of only 'mythical creatures.' It was harder to find a family then you think because many witches marry humans.

"No, but her husband is." The person said.

I thought about. He was a vampire, being able to bite the witches and turn them. He was a boxer before being turned, so that gave him a background in fighting because a witch or warlock will fight if a vampire tried to turn them.

"We'll look into it." I said and made a note.

When the meeting was done and everyone left, Edward and I hung around in the council room, talking about what we would do about the situation.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked at the computer tablet that Edward was currently working on.

"This is hopeless." I muttered.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist, using his other hand to work on the tablet. "We're going to figure out who's behind this."

"No, I'm talking about finding someone to go in there." I said and kissed his cheek before getting up to pace in front of him.

"So, it has to be someone we can trust, but also someone nobody recognizes. A witch or vampire is a must, the wolf would be obvious with their smell. It might be best if we get someone from the castle." I said softly.

"Like who?" He asked.

"I don't know." I stopped then and looked at Edward in shock. "For some reason, the witches are always turned in an area that we aren't focusing on. It's always a place that's peaceful and we aren't concerned about."

Edward looked up from the tablet then. "You think someone in the council could be working for the person behind this?"

I nodded.

"If that's the case, then we need a perfect stranger."

"Not necessarily. Witches shift." I said and smiled.

"I though only you and... Wait. No- Bella! Have you completely lost your mind? I will not let my wife and children go out there. God knows what will happen!" He screamed.

Evelyn came in then. "Please, Daddy! It would be so cool. Like a super natural double o seven!"

"No." He said in a finality that said the subject was not even up for discussion.

"But-," Evelyn tried.

"No."

"Honey-," I started.

"No."

I hated when he went to protective mode. This always happened. Now Evelyn, Will, and I will be under watch until Edward has everything sorted out. This usually happened at least three times a year.

Edward walked out of the room, tablet in hand. Evelyn hung her head down. "I got him mad, huh?" She asked.

I pulled her into a hug. "No, baby doll. Your dad is just worried. You know that." I told her and kissed her forehead. "Let me go check on him." I told her and zapped myself to our Edward and I's study.

I walked in and looked for him.

Our study was huge. They had three rows of shelves on the right side, like a library set up, filled with books. On the back wall was huge a window. On the left wall was a white sectional pushed up in the corner. The was a desk in the opposite corner. In the middle of the room was a grand piano. The walls were painted a soft tan and the floor was marble tile.

I looked through the rows of shelves and found Edward on the last one, looking through old prophecies.

I sighed. Was he really trying to use the witch's version on the Bible against me? Or was he really just looking through them.

Edward noticed my presence and turned with both angry and pained expression on his face. I smiled softly at him, but he turned away.

You know the way it gets right before a really bad storm? I'm talking Category 5 hurricane here. The way it gets as dark as night in the middle of the day, or the way it gets really quiet- too quiet; that's how it was.

He was pissed and there was no way of escaping it. He was calm- too calm. He was silent- too silent. And above all- his cold stare was locked with my frightened one. What was coming next? I had no idea.

"Do you have a death wish, Isabella?" He asked.

Uh-oh. Full name- not good. I shook my head.

He started flipping through the book and without looking at me said, "Apparently, you do."

"Edward-," I started, but he cut me off.

"When you first told me what my role was in your life, I promised myself I wouldn't out you in any danger, nor would I let you put yourself in danger. I thought of it as a penance for what I had done in the past. Tell me, would I be doing my job as not only your guardian, but as a husband and king as well, if I let you do this?" He asked me, still looking at the book in his hands. "How about our kids, what kind of father would I be if I let our kids do something like this?"

Okay, so he had a point. What I was asking was a lot. I put myself in his shoes. If I was told to protect someone, especially the person I love more than life itself, I would probably be reacting the same way, if not worse.

"You're right." I whispered.

"Bella, please... Wait. What?" He asked, surprised.

"I said that you're right."

He leaned against the shelf and closed the book, holding it against his side. "You really say what I think you just said?" He asked and pointed suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get too used to it, King Edward." I said and rolled my eyes.

I turned around to walk away but stopped when I felt his cool hand wrap around my wrist. He pulled me by my hand and lifted my arm up.

"I wasn't planning on it, Queen Isabella, but it does sound nice." He admitted and kissed my nose.

"Are you still mad?" I asked softly and pulled my arm down nuzzling my nose in his knuckles.

He lifted my chin with his hand. "Royally, but not at you."

"Then who?" I asked him.

He pulled his hand from mine and opened the book he was holding in the other one. Edward pointed to a prophecy that was in the back of the book, which meant it was fairly new.

I looked at it and gasped. "Well, King Edward, I think you discovered who is behind this."

**A/N: Oh, how evil am I? (evil laugh) Hehe. You all will have to wait and see what happens. Love y'all! R&R!**

**-LAYN**


	4. Chapter 4

Golden Eyed King: 4

"You two may be on to something." Carlisle stated as he walked through the library. "When I was living with the Voltori, something almost like this happened, and they were behind it. I just wonder why they would be behind it now."

"We don't know, do you think they want to over throw the Voltori?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "If anyone is ignorant enough to do that, I hope they know what they ARE doing."

I sighed. We had been here for at least three hours now, talking about who Edward thinks the person behind this is. Carlisle had reason to believe we were right, but he didn't know why these people were doing what they were doing.

I turned my attention back to the prophecy Edward found.

_Those who are young, will conquer the old. Those who are old, will also conquer the young. The royals may fall, but others will stand tall. Three of three will turn from their leader, but four of four will conquer all._

What the last part meant, I had no idea. But, Edward and I knew who was behind this and exactly who was turning on their leader.

From now on, everyone would be told to keep an eye out and to watch their back. Especially the young witches that work here as well as Evelyn and Will.

I turned my attention my back to Edward and Carlisle, discussing what was the best way to deal with this. The only thing I did was listen quietly. I knew that Edward would be able to handle this with the help of other supernatural beings. He would never let me get close when he went to see the people behind this situation.

I felt Edward's cool arm come around my waist, and I jumped not expecting it. He kissed my temple.

"We're gonna get them." He promised.

I nodded. "Good."

Edward and I walked out of the library and went to the council room. There, we contacted everyone to tell them there would be a meeting the next day.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Esme." He said softly, knowing she would here.

She entered and gave each of us a kiss on the forehead. "You two work too much." She observed.

I laughed. "We are king and queen, Esme."

"I know, I know, but it isn't healthy. And don't give me the witch and vampire bit, I'm talking about you should stop worrying and spend time with the family." Esme advised in a motherly tone. "What are you two working on?" Edward and I told her what was going, and who we suspected the instigators behind it were. She nodded and listened intently. Before walking out she said, "Be careful, you two."

We nodded and turned our full attention back to deciphering the prophecy.

"So, let's see. Young conquering the old, old conquering the young. Okay, that's easy an old vampire inside a young person's body." I concluded.

Edward nodded. "Or, considering who we think it is, it could mean that there are elders and the young trying to win."

I sighed. "Fine. Can't you for one time, like not come up with a better deduction than me?" I asked desperately.

He chuckled. "Sorry, love."

"This is the part I don't get, three of three will turn from there leader, but four of four will conquer all. What does that mean?"

Edward studied the page closely, as if it would just appear. My hand went to the chain around my neck, twirling my parent's wedding bands.

After Eliza and Timothy died, I had found them in a box labeled Isabella. I opened it, and with a note, found the rings. I never took it off now. Eliza and Timothy's rings were on the chain Evelyn wore.

Evelyn knew what happened, but she never liked to talk about it, multiple times, Edward said she would think about it then quickly push the thought away. If Jasper was in the room when she did think about them, he said he felt major waves of guilt, sadness, and anger roll off of her. Evelyn had come to except the fact that Edward and I really weren't her birth parents, but if she ever resented us for it, I didn't know about it. Sometimes, I would try to talk about it with her, but she wouldn't say anything. I never dared on telling her I knew what she was going through, I knew better than that. It would just set her off. So, I did the only thing a mother could do when her child was grieving and wouldn't open up, I sat with her, held her when she cried, and prayed that one day she might want to talk about it with someone.

Edward's cold hand rubbed my back, and I jumped. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yea, I'm fine. Figure it out?"

He looked at me questioningly then shook his head. "No not yet."

I read the writing over and over again, until the words actually started spinning on the page. No, seriously, the words started spinning.

"What the hell?" Edward yelled as he got put of his chair and pulled me back.

"Wait, calm down, this is normal." I said.

"Normal? You're kidding me right?"

I shook my head. "Often, prophecies have an 'angel'." I said using my fingers as quotes. "They appear when they feel that the prophecy is in danger."

"How could a prophecy be in danger?" He asked.

"If you study a prophecy long enough, the chances of it coming true are very slight. The angel's job is to make sure that it does." I explained.

Just then, the page looked like a whirlpool, and a so called 'angel' appeared. So, these angels were a little different than the nice ones in white dresses and wings.

This angel was beautiful, yes, but scary looking. Her reddish hair was past waist length, and her pale skin and dark make up made Amy Lee look like a nun. She was wearing a short, strapless white dress that ended above mid thigh. She had on six inch, red leather boots the reached an inch above her knee. She also had fish net stockings and red elbow length gloves.

"Okay, so who wanted to make MY prophecy not come true? Was it you, handsome?" She asked Edward.

"Stay away from my husband. And no one is trying to interfere with your precious prophecy. We were just trying to decipher it." I said acidly.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, stop. Because if this prophecy doesn't come true, it means the end of the world."

"That's what they all say, but surely, your prophecy would not he the first one to tank." I assured her.

She looked at me incredulously. "You really don't get this, do you?"

"Apparently, I don't."

Who did this chick think she is? I mean, seriously. She just came into my castle, tried to flirt with my husband, then proceeded to talk to me as if I were a child. That wasn't going to work for me.

"Look, I realize that you just want to do what's best for your people, but I assure you, in the end, it will work out. Just let nature runs it's course." She advised.

"I can fight the clouds." I chided.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but not an eclipse. If you stop these vampire from turning the witches, then the battle will never come. And if the battle doesn't come, then it will upset the natural balance of things."

"What battle?" Edward asked.

"The Battle of the Unseen." I stated.

"Yes, and for that to happen, you need the prophecy, and it's getting weaker every moment that you try to end it. So that means you need my help." She said.

"Wait, you two are talking about this prophecy as if it can feel and think." Edward said.

The angel and I nodded. "Because it is."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Prophecies are just like people Edward. It's hard to explain. But for every prophecy that comes true, a child is born. Every witch is a prophecy child." I explained.

"So, you're telling me if this prophecy doesn't come true, then one witch won't be born?" He asked.

I shook my head. "If this prophecy is as important as the angel says, then it may mean no more witches... Ever." I told him.

"Great, no pressure, right?" He asked.

"Absolutely none." The angel said. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Evangelia."

She said and smiled softly, her brown eyes twinkling.

Evangelia. What a beautiful name. She seemed so familiar to me. I couldn't place where I had maybe seen her. I took in her appearance once more, she did look so familiar.

I pushed my thoughts away, and the three of us began to work on the deciphering this prophecy.

Important author's note! Please read!

**A/N: So- I have a surprise for y'all: only if I reach five review on this chapter! Five reviews from five different people! It's not so hard: I promise! So, review! I'll give u a hint, it wasn't done in Golden Eyed Guardian, but it was in my all of the other stories, or at least will happen in my other story I'm working on. But, if u don't review, I won't post: so review!**

**-LAYN**


	5. THE GIVEAWAY: Surprise

Golden Eyed King: 5

A/N: So since I am withholding who the prophecy people are, I will give u guys a huge spoiler to the end of the story. If you don't want to know what happens, then do NOT read past the point I label, I mean, it isn't the exact ending, but it does give a major hint. So, once again, if you want to end to be a MAJOR surprise then DO NOT READ past the point I label DEAD GIVEAWAY!

But for all you folks like me, who read the first chapter in a book, then skip to the last sentence before going on, this is for you! Also, the part I was talking about done in my other stories but not in GEG is this is NOT Bella's POV, nor is it Edward's.

So on with the story...

EvangeliaPOV

I sat down across from Edward and Bella, listening to what they were saying, helping when I could. Sitting across from them, talking, it was just so surreal.

In all my angel life, I had never imagined that I would have to hop out of my prophecy to go after some one, Edward and Bella of all people. The way they interacted with each other was just so sweet, the way you could literally feel their love for each other radiating off of them.

"So, you're saying that The Unseen Battle will start with the turned witches?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

"What is The Unseen Battle?" Edward asked.

"It's basically the Civil War amongst supernaturals. Vampires against werewolves, witches trying desperately trying not to take sides. Its called the Unseen because no future seer can see what happens in the end because of the werewolves." I explained.

Edward nodded and started to pace around the room. "So all we do is sit and wait until this war begins?"

I shook my head. "No, what you have to do is get ready for the war by putting up guards near every window, door, and balcony. You never know what these people will do to get your alliance."

"So, have an army just incase." Bella said. "Do you think Jasper could help us with that?"

Edward nodded. "I'm sure he can."

We then started talking about what size army would be needed, how many guards would be needed, and so on. When we were done, Bella invited me to have dinner with her and her daughter, which I gratefully excepted.

I silently followed Bella into the dining room and saw Evelyn. She was so pretty. I smiled at her, and she looked a bit surprised.

"Evelyn, this is Evagelia, she is a prophecy angel." Bella explained.

Evelyn's face flooded with understanding. "Oh, hi." She said and gave me a hug.

I wasn't expecting that, but still, I hugged her back. Bella smiled and instructed us to sit while the maids brought out the food.

"So, Evangelia, which prophecy did my mom ruin now?" Evelyn asked and laughed.

Bella smiled at her daughter and scrunched her nose.

I laughed. "Not one of much importance." I answered, having a feeling that Bella wouldn't appreciate me telling her daughter that a civil war was about to happen.

Evelyn laughed again and continued to eat, then looked up at me. "You know, that necklace looks familiar." Evelyn commented.

My hand automatically went to my chest where my cameo pendant hung on a chain. "Well, I guess it's just one of those styles."

She nodded. "I probably saw it in Aunt Alice's jewelry box. She has every designer imaginable in there."

Bella laughed.

We continued to eat until Will came in.

DEAD GIVEAWAY!

"Hey mom, baby sis." He greeted Bella and Evelyn.

I knew he was speaking to Evelyn, but I couldn't help but look up and almost say a greeting back.

"I told you not to call me that." Evelyn said through clenched teeth.

Will stuck his tongue out at her and kissed her head.

"Evelyn and Will, we have a guest." Bella chided.

"Oh, sorry ma. Hey." Will greeted me.

"Hey." I greeted back softly.

"Well, I'll let you girls continue eating." Will said and walked out.

For the rest of dinner, Evelyn and I talked. We really got along well. Bella seemed pleased with that fact. After dinner, the maids came in and picked up the plates.

"Well, I should probably be going." I said and stood up.

"Are you sure? I mean, Edward and I could really still use your help." She said.

"I really would hate to impose." I said.

"You wouldn't. We have plenty of room." Bella insisted.

"You could stay in my room." Evelyn said excitedly.

"Okay, if you're sure it is fine with you."

"Of coarse. It will be much easier than having to go get you in the spell book every time we need you." Bella added.

I nodded. "Just show me where I should go."

Evelyn smiled and stood up. "Come on." She said and grabbed my hand.

We got to her room and she sat me down in front of a mirror. "You have such a pretty complexion, why would ruin it with all that make up?" Evelyn asked as she wet a towel and started to wipe my makeup off.

"It's just easier that way." I said sadly.

"What is?" She asked as she stared to comb through my hair with her fingers.

"To hide who I am."

"Why would you have to hide?" She asked and laughed.

"Because, I just... do."

I couldn't tell her the truth. No one could know the truth. No one would remember me after the prophecy came true anyway, but I still didn't want the truth about me to get out.

She grabbed a few strands of my hair, and started to pull it back, then gasped. I looked up in the mirror and saw the recognition in her eyes.

"Your, your hair. It's the exact same color as Will's and my dad's." She whispered.

I looked down and nodded. "Yes."

"And your eyes, their same color as mine and my mom's."

I nodded again.

"Oh my God. Do you mean, that, after your prophecy comes true, you'll be born... As my sister?"

I sighed. "Please, Evelyn. This cannot get out. After the prophecy does come true, none of you will remember me, and mom will get pregnant and have me. Please, just say something." I begged.

Evelyn had tears in her eyes. "I've always wanted a little sister, and now I finally get one." She said and hugged me tight.

"Yes, but only if the prophecy becomes real." I said seriously.

She nodded. "I know, but what if it doesn't?"

"It would be as if I never existed, at all." I said, and it was a promise.

"Then, we better make sure it comes true."

I nodded. Evangelia Winter Cullen will be born a witch, not just a prophecy angel.

A/N: So, how did y'all like the surprise? So, the next chapter will be back in Bella's POV, just to let you know. I'm not sure if I will do a different POV in another chapter or not. So, leave me you comments and tell me how much you loved or loathed this chapter.

Thank ya, darling dears! Love y'all!

-LAYN


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

I had insisted that Evangelia spend the night. She was sweet once I got to know her. She kind of reminded me of me. And it was so nice to see that Evelyn got along with her too.

All I had to do was tell Edward that she would've staying the night. Not that he didn't already know, but I felt like I should probably tell him.

When I walked into our room, I felt like I was throwing myself to the wolves, not let me rephrase that. I was throwing myself to the lions.

Edward was out of the balcony, as he usually is this time of night. I walked out through the French doors and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. He laughed and pulled me in front of him, wrapping his arms tight around me.

"It's okay." Edward murmured into my hair.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of coarse it is." He assured me. I looked up at him and smiled. "Its just so you."

"What is?"

"Bella, love, you would give the shirt off your back to anyone who needs it. I knew the minute I heard Evangelia say she had to go back to the other world that you would insist that she stay." He explained.

The other world was what the called where the prophecy angels lived, and it was no place for a girl Evangelia's age. I had gone once, and I never want to go back. Angels or not, some of them were as bad as Lucifer.

I got on tip of my toes and gave him a peck on the lips. "Why are you so good to me?" I asked softly.

He smiled and gave me another kiss. "I could ask the same thing."

Edward bent down and picked me up bridal style, surprising me. I giggled when he threw me on the bed, I'm not kidding or just saying this. He threw me on the bed, at super natural speed. The man is so ridiculous sometimes. Edward crawled into the bed and hovered over me.

"Miss you." Edward mumbled against my neck.

I laughed and pulled him closer. "Come here."

/-/-/-/-/\-\-\-\-\

The next day, I woke up and went into the library only to find Evelyn and Evangelia talking and reading.

"Good morning, girls." I told them.

"Morning." The both said.

"So what are you two doing this early in the morning?" I asked.

They both shrugged and shot each other looks. I eyed them suspiciously before sitting down next to them.

"So, Evangelia, exactly what does a prophecy angel do?" Evelyn asked.

"Nothing really, we just are supposed to make sure the prophecy comes true. Even if it means interfering with fate." Evangelia said.

"I thought fate couldn't be changed." Evelyn said.

"There are ways." I whispered.

"It's very hard, but can be done. The only thing that cannot be undone is death and love. You can't keep a person from dying at the moment they are supposed to die, nor can you keep someone from loving another." Evangelia explained.

"What about some one being born?" I asked.

Surely you couldn't change the birth of a child. I know that each prophecy has a child, but I thought that if a prophecy didn't come true, the child would just be born human.

"If I prophecy didn't come true, then yes it can prevent a child from being born." Evangelia said.

"I thought the child would just be born human."

Evangelia shook her head. "No, it isn't born, at all."

I sighed.

That really put things in perspective. As sad as it was, we actually needed this war. It would not only upset the balance of the witch world, but the human world, too. The Unseen Battle was an age old prophecy that kept being rewritten, and I had a feeling that I would be the one to help start it.

"You should know though, I can't participate in my prophecy coming true. I can only help others see that it does."

Okay, even better. I mean, I have to some how start a war between all vampires and werewolves, all the while trying to remain neutral. It wasn't an easy task to accomplish.

"So, you can't even give me a hint as to what to do?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing huge."

"Okay, then."

"What I will tell you is this. Both the vampires and werewolves are highly territorial. Also, the part in the prophecy that says four of four. It means your family. You'll have to defeat two vampires and a werewolf in order for this to prophecy to become true." Evangelia explained.

So, that's what it meant. Three against four. But two vampires, and a wolf, what did that mean? I still didn't get it.

I slowly saw Evangelia slowly vanishing.

"I've already told you too much. The other world rulers are taking me back, but please, the prophecy is so important. You have to make sure that it comes true. My life depends on it." She said and her body slowly vanished into thin air.

"Whoa. I didn't think something like that was possible." Evelyn muttered softly.

"Neither did I. I always thought prophecy angel's vanishing was an old wive's tale." I said and took a deep breath. "Let me go tell your father."

-/-/-/-/-/\-\-\-\-\

"Why?" He Edward asked.

"Because, prophecy angels are continually under supervision. The minute the ruler's of the other world think someone knows too much, the angel leaves. I didn't think it could really happen, but apparently, it can." I answered softly back.

"Damn. How are we going to start a war? I thought our main promise was continual peace."

"It is, but Edward. The look on Evangelia's face when she begged me to make the prophecy become a truth. The way she begged me to let her have a real life, I couldn't put it behind me. We have to help her." I told him.

He nodded. "I know, Bell. I do, but how do you expect us to start a war?"

"I don't know." I admitted and sat down beside him.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and gave me a tight squeeze. "Hey, we'll figure something out."

I don't know why, but I felt a strong pull toward Evangelia. I hated the fact that she was in the other world, getting chewed out when she could be safe here. I needed to get her out of the life. I needed to make sure she had a life.

"She said something that may help us." I told Edward.

"What was that?"

"That vampires and werewolves were highly territorial."

He felt him nod. "That may help, but the thing is, how do we know exactly who to target for the start of a war."

"I know, I know. All this talk of war is making me sick to my stomach." I said and snuggled even deeper into his side.

"I know, love. Me too." He said and kissed me forehead.

A/N: A war? Well; let's see how long that thought lasts. Maybe they don't need a war for the prophecy to come true. Maybe they do. You'll find out! Love y'all! R&R!


	7. Chapter 6

Golden Eyed King: 7

"Wait, so you're saying that the council will start a war?" Someone asked.

The council understood, for the most part, what was going on here. They just didn't really relish in the fact a war might be starting soon.

"Possibly." I answered. "It may not be necessary."

"The Unseen Battle was never specified as a war- just as a battle. Everyone just assumed it would be a supernatural civil war."

Edward nodded. "Exactly, so we know of two people who are behind this, but we received news from a reliable source that a werewolf may or may not be behind this, but either way, we had to defeat them."

"What does that mean?" Angela asked.

"No one really knows. That is the beauty of prophecies. Everyone interrupts it differently. No matter how much you study it." I answered.

"So what are going to do?" Someone asked.

"The council need not be involved. This is strictly the royals they are after. We don't want anyone getting hurt." Edward spoke up.

"So, who are the two vampires behind this?" Someone asked.

"We believe that Alec and Chelsea are behind this. I mean think about it. Alec has the power to make someone completely numb, and witches can't fight. Chelsea has the power of persuasion. It's the perfect team." I answered.

"Good point, but why would those two, of all vampires, be in an alliance with werewolves?" Angela asked.

"So they can hide behind them. No one would ever expect members of the Volturi to ever hold eye contact with a wolf, much less join alliance with them." Edward said, and eyed one wolf suspiciously.

'What are you doing?' I sent to him through telepathy.

"So if anyone knows ANYTHING, then I would suggest they come up with their information or be charged with treason." Edward went on, now everyone's eyes were on this specific wolf.

His gulp was clearly audible. "His name is Kaleb, and he came to me to see if I would give him inside information, and when I refused, he threatened to kill my family. I still didn't give any information. I just made sure my family was well hidden."

"Thank you." Edward said. "Where is he?"

"Last I saw him, he was in Russia." The wolf answered.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why would he be in Russia? I mean, most wolves stick close to the Americas."

The wolf shrugged. "I was just visiting some witches who lives there, I don't know what he was doing."

"Are there many witches in Russia?" I asked Angela.

Angela was in charge of the birth, marriage, and death records of all witches and warlocks. Surely she would know.

Angela quickly typed something on her laptop. "At least twenty percent of witches live in Russia, ten in Italy, thirty in France, another twenty in the Americas, and the rest are scattered, being nomads."

"So, it would be the most abundant place where witches and warlocks live, without being too close to the authorities. I still don't get it though, is we working with Alec and Chelsea, or is he on his own?" Someone asked.

"When I talked to him, it sounded as if he were alone." The wolf said.

I nodded. Then, one of the guards that had been posted outside came in.

"King Edward. Queen Isabella. Your daughter, she is missing." He said.

"What?" I screeched. "I thought all exits and windows were covered!"

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, glaring at the guard. The saying 'Don't shoot the messenger' popped into my head.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"All doors were covered, and no one saw the princess leave." The guard said, instinctively shying away from Edward's menacing glare.

My eyes burned, the tears wanting to escape, but I wouldn't let them. Instead, I walked out of the council room, Edward right next to me, and after zapping human clothes on Edward and I, walked out of the castle doors in search for Evelyn.

"Wait." I said as we were heading into the woods surrounding the castle.

He turned to look at me. The pain seemed etched permanently in his features.

"If this person had powers, the obviously they can be in Timbuktu by now." I said.

Just then, we heard footsteps. Edward pulled me to him, but relaxed when heard their thoughts.

"It's Will." He said softly.

Will appeared, his face looking just as tired as his father's and mine probably looked. He came up to us and gave us each a hug.

"We're gonna find her." I told him and rubbed his back.

A sob escaped him. That's when I knew I couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

There was no greater pain than when a mother saw her child cry, when she felt the sobs escaping their body. I held Will tighter and kissed his cheek.

"Sh. It's okay. It's okay." I said and rubbed his back.

He nodded and let go. Edward put his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Edward asked.

I thought about it. Then something I had once read struck me. Timothy had once showed me a book that apparently had the answer I had asked him. Timothy and I always played hide and seek, and we always knew exactly where the other was at. When we even thought about it, we appeared in front of each other, it worked with Eliza too.

A godparent and godchild were always able to find each other through magic. It was like the ultimate tracking trick.

"Hold on, Will and I can find her." I said.

"How?" Edward asked.

"Evelyn is Will's godmother, and I'm Evelyn's godmother. We can find each other through some kind of tracking power all witches have." I explained.

"How does it work?" Will asked.

"Just think about finding that person, and you'll be transferred to the place that person is." I answered.

Will nodded.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist because by now he knew that unless he was touching me or Will, he wouldn't be going anywhere. I took Will's hand, just in case, and thought about Evelyn.

Multiple thoughts crossed through my mind. All of them visions of the place Evelyn was, then I opened my eyes and saw that we were in what looked like a stone tower.

I looked up and saw nothing but stairs.

"What happens now?" Edward asked.

"We look," was all I said before walking fearlessly up the stairs.

**A/N: So, is she there? Did she runaway, get kidnapped, what? Let's see what happens! R&R**

**-LAYN**


	8. Chapter 7

Golden Eyed King: 8

I slowly walked up the stairs, Edward and Will insisted that I walked in between the two of them. Edward is in front of me, and Will was in the back.

We finally made it to the top and saw a huge wooden door with iron hinges. It was like a vision from Repunzel or Sleeping Beauty when the princess was trapped up in the tower.

Will quickley used his strength to open the lock and pushed the door open.

There Evelyn was, sitting underneith an open whole used as a window, Seth holding her. They both looked up, their faces tear stained.

"Mom, Dad?" Evelyn asked. "How did you know where I was?" She asked as she ran up to us.

I gave her a hug, kissing her forehead. "Godparent tracking, remember what I told you? When you used to try to run away?" I asked and laughed through the tears.

She did too and nodded.

Edward took her in his arms. "Are you okay? Who did this? Where are they?" He asked her.

She shrugged and hiccuped. "I-I don't know. I was in my room and a person just appeared, they brought me here and I saw Seth." She told us.

Then, Will gave her a hug. "Hey, baby sis." He told her.

She laughed softly, not even mad that he called her little. "Hey, bro."

They let go of eachother and Seth got up and placed a hand on the small of Evelyn's back.

"Seth, do you know anything about this?" Edward asked.

"All I know is that the people that put us here are insane, man, like seriously. I think they are some kinda witch vamp thing. It's weird. No offense to my man Will over here." Seth said and clapped Will on the shoulder.

He laughed. "None taken, Seth."

"What did they look like?" I asked.

"Red eyes, for sure. Both of them have dark hair, but they just run this thing- pure vamps, those two are. The person that brought us here has gold eyes and blonde hair." Seth explained.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know who it is." Evelyn whispered. "We didn't get to see her face, though."

"No, that's impossible, Lyn, she doesn't have powers." Edward said.

"Who?" Will asked.

"Tanya." Both of them answered in sync.

"She could get powers if she bit a witch." I told them.

"Huh?" All of their faces were priceless.

"When a vampire, related to a witch, bites the witch they are related to, they recieve their powers." I explained.

"Who would she have bitten?" Edward asked.

Then, it all started coming back. The first night Edward met Timothy and Eliza- everything. She has Eliza's powers. She has been having them for a while now. How could I not notice this? I felt like an idiot.

"Eliza." I whispered.

"What?" Evelyn asked. "Why would she bite my m- Eliza?"

I shot her a soft smile, telling her that it was okay that she called Eliza her mother. She was her mother.

"So she could get her powers." I answered.

"But Evangelia said that it would the four of us against three." Evelyn said.

I thought back. Evelyn was right. Tanya would bring it up to four against five, including Seth. Seth! That was it.

"I get it, now." I said. "Those who are young, will conquer the old. Those who are old, will also conquer the young. The royals may fall, but others will stand tall. Three of three will turn from their leader, but four of four will conquer all." I quoted.

"It's two different battles." Edward said.

I nodded. "The four of us against three, while the others behind them and behind us fight. Royals doesn't mean us. Royal, can simply mean a leader. Which may be the Volturi."

"So the Volturi against the AA. They weren't turning against Aro, they were helping him." Will said.

"Exactly, but at times of desperation, even the most loyal can turn on their master." I said.

"Hold on! I'm confused." Evelyn said.

"Yea, me too." Seth said.

"Don't worry. It will sort itself out. For now, though, we have to figure out how Kaleb fits into all of this." I said.

"Wait, wolf guy Kaleb?" Seth asked.

Edward and I nodded.

"Well, his mom was the one that had a little rendezvous with the vampire, he has this thing against his half sisters. Still believes they are alive. He'll do anything to take witches down. Even pair up with vampires." Seth explained.

"That makes sense." Evelyn said.

"Well if this isn't a sweet family reunion?" Someone asked from behind.

We all turned to see who it was. Tanya stood there, in all her glory. I instinctively sent a power surge, but nothing happened.

She laughed. "Your powers are nothing here, little witch. Mine however, well their strong." She said and sent Will flying across the room with the flick of her hand.

I didn't even have time to process what was happening before Evelyn ran and knocked Tanya to the ground.

"You bitch. First you kill my parents, make feel like shit because you said I kept my adoptive parents from doing their work, then you nearly kill my BABY BROTHER! You are dead." Evelyn yelled.

"Get off of me." Tanya said, but Evelyn still had her strength. She wasn't letting go.

Seth ran and tried pry Evelyn off of Tanya but it wasn't any use, not even Edward and Will were able to get she off of Tanya. I ran over.

"Evelyn! It's not supposed to go like this. Remember the prophecy. Evelyn. What about Evangelia?" I asked her.

She stopped and looked at me with an unreadable emotion in her eye. Edward looked at her skeptically; she was hiding something. She got up off of Tanya.

"Stay away from my family." Evelyn said.

Tanya quickly scrambled to her feet and zapped herself out, hopefully, never to be heard of again.

I gave Evelyn a hug. She cried onto my shoulder. "Sh, I know. I know." I said.

Edward lovingly rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "It's okay, Evelyn. There's nothing wrong with thinking about them." He whispered to her.

Edward and I both knew what she going through. When your parents die, and you are raised by someone else. Of course, Edward's story was a little different from Evelyn's or mine, but he still knew what it felt like.

Evelyn sobbed and shook her head. "No, it's not."

"Sh. Yes it is, love. We know that you feel bad. Your father and I really do get it." I whispered, knowing I was crossing a very dangerous line by telling her that.

You never really knew how a teenage girl would react to something like that.

I'm sure she surprised Edward and I both when she responded. "I know."

**A/N: and here come the water works. This was difficult chapter to write. Hope you guys liked it! Love y'all! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8 repost REAL POST

**Golden Eyed King: 9**

**Omg! I am sooo sorry I posted the wrong chapter! Please forgive me! I can't believe I did that! Here is the real chapter 8! Again I'm sooooooo sorry!**

**So this chapter are multiple POVs because I just wanted to write it like that since I thought that other characters in the story needed to TELL their story. So here it is...**

EvelynPOV

Mom hugged me tight, and I felt Daddy rubbing my back then kiss my temple.

"It's okay, Evelyn. There's nothing wrong with thinking about them." He whispered soothingly.

My Daddy just had this way of calming me down, he was better at it then Uncle Jasper. I guess it was just the Daddy's girl thing.

That's one of the reason's I felt so bad. I remember the way Timothy would hug me and the way he would peek a boo with me. And from the first time I had met Edward and my Aunt Bella nodded to me that I could trust him, something just clicked, and I felt safe.

I remember Timothy and Eliza, but everyday those memories just seem farther and farther away, like dreams I can't remember dreaming. You know those dreams that you know you had, but you can only remember the bare minimum? It was like that.

I felt guilty for loving Daddy more than Timothy. That's why I hated to think about it. I knew Daddy sometimes caught the gist of what I was thinking, and I could see that he felt bad because I did. But right now, I couldn't take my mind off of them.

I let out a sob and shook my head. "No, it's not."

It wasn't okay to think about them. I had parents, and I didn't have to think about Eliza and Timothy.

"Sh. Yes it is, love. We know that you feel bad. Your father and I really do get it." My Mom whispered.

"I know." I said and held back a sob that was begging to escape.

I was being selfish. I knew my parents had gone through the same thing, but I couldn't take my mind off of what I was going through to even think about it. Then I thought about my Mom. She had it worse than me.

Mom had lost her parents, then she lost her godparents-my parents-, and now I wondered what would happen if something were to happen Memaw or Papa. Those were the closest thing she had in parents, the last thing she had as parents.

And Daddy, Daddy had watched his parents die. He watched them become weaker and weaker. Watched his father die, then his mother. I couldn't even imagine what that would be like.

The both of them held onto me until the tears stopped. I let go of my Mom then smiled sadly before looking at Will. He was looking at me with a sad look in his eyes.

Will had always been sensitive to my feelings. I think he had spent too much time studying with Uncle Jasper and too much time pranking with Uncle Emmett, because as sensitive as he was, he could really be jerk by picking on me.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I love you, baby brother." I said.

He laughed and hugged me back. "Whatever." He said, his voice rough. He had been crying.

I gave him one last squeeze and walked over to Seth, taking his hand.

Seth. He was my first and only love. He had imprinted on me when I was little, well I was still little, but at least I didn't look it.

People say that Daddy's girls marry men like their father. And even though Seth was tanned and warm compared to my father's pale skin and cold skin, they still acted alike. Though neither of them rarely acknowledged it. They got along, but Seth was my boyfriend, and Daddy was well, Daddy. They weren't supposed to be all buddy-buddy.

Seth squeezed my hand and I was brought back into the situation on hand.

Tanya- that bitch. How could she? Kill her own aunt, then try to kill my little brother? Oh no. It wasn't happening.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

Will looked out the door and went out into the stairway. "We find a way out of here." Will said as he came back in the room. "The stairs are ruined, and our powers don't work here." He said.

"We could jump." Seth said.

I looked at him like he had grown another head. "Please tell me you are joking." I said.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I was just trying to help." Seth said as he stuck his hands up defensively in front of him.

"No that's actually not a bad idea." Daddy said.

EPOV

I hated seeing Evelyn like this. She had already need through so much, and when I saw how Will had gotten at seeing his sister cried really hit hard. My kids being upset was the last thing I wanted.

I wanted my family out of the stone tower and safe at the castle. And the castle was starting to feel less and less safe by the second.

I tapped in on Evelyn's thoughts just to see if she was alright. I was intrigued at what she was thinking. 'For Evangelia, I have to do this'.

I had known that Evelyn had gotten quite close to Evangelia despite the short twenty four hours she had spent with her. Bella had told me the importance of this prophecy coming true, and it was refreshing to see that my daughter had a heart of gold, like her mother.

"So we're jumping?" Bella asked. "From the window, or where the stairwell was?"

"I think window would be better considering there's concrete on the other side." Will said.

Bella hopped on my back as I walked over to the window, then easily jumped to the ground which was at least fifty feet away. Will was next. Evelyn looked out of the window then shook her head.

"Come on, you big baby!" Will called.

Bella pinched him and twisted the skin. "Ouch! Dang, ma. That hurt." He complained.

"Be nice." She corrected.

Will sighed and sat down on the ground, zapping up a book. "Since we're going to be here a while."

Bella rolled her eyes. "That would be your side." She told me, just like always. "Come on, Lyn! It isn't that far!" Bella called up.

A few minutes later, I saw Seth step up on the ledge of the window, Evelyn clinging tightly to his back, hiding her face.

"That would be your side." I told Bella.

She playfully hit my arm. "I am NOT afraid of heights."

"Right, that's why you didn't jump by yourself and with me instead."

She rolled her eyes. I turned just in time to see Seth jump out of the window. When he landed safely on the ground, Evelyn slowly got off of his back.

"I'm never doing that again." She complained, fixing her clothes.

Bella laughed. "Hopefully you won't have to." She said and began walking around the stone tower.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Trying to find traces of Alec and Chelsea."'She stated and ran her hands up the stone. Bella stopped suddenly, the turned towards me.

"What is it?" I asked and walked towards her.

"Their going to the castle."

"How do you know?" Evelyn asked.

"I can just feel it. Their tracks lead that way." Bella said and pointed north.

"And the castle is there, north?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm almost positive."

WillPOV:

Where ever we were going, mom was pretty confident she knew where we were headed. I just silently followed, every once in a while, looking over at Evelyn, checking to see if she was okay.

No matter how much older she was, I still saw her as a little sister I wanted to protect. So yea, technically, I was the youngest, and I realized that. But I saw Evelyn as a fifteen year old girl, me being eighteen. I felt the need to protect her. It was my job as her brother.

Never in a million years, would I have though Evelyn would fight on my behalf like she had with Tanya. It was surreal. My 'little' sister, beating some vampire/ witch to a pulp. It was rather quite entertaining come to think of it.

I looked around and saw nothing but trees. I wasn't sure if my mom knew what she was doing. I felt as if we were going in circles. When asked by Seth, my mom explained that witches could track other witches by the use of powers and magnetic fields in gravity; therefore, we were no allowed to use magic.

"My feet hurt." Evelyn complained.

"Stop whining." I said.

"Shut up, Wills." She shot back acidly.

"No, I'll talk when I want to talk." I answered back.

"Both of you stop it." Dad said.

"But he started it," Evelyn said and the same time as I said, "But she started it."

Dad shot us a glance over his shoulder. "And I'm ending it."

"Yes, sir." Evelyn and I answered in sync.

Seth held back a laugh, but you could still hear it. Evelyn elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch. Jesus." Seth said, rubbing his stomach.

"Not cool when your girlfriend's just as strong as you are, is it now?" Evelyn asked.

Seth blushed, he actually fricken blushed.

"Watch the thoughts, Seth. That's my daughter." Edward growled.

I instantly understood why he had blushed. Come on, could they not filter their minds?

"No filter," I mumbled and Evelyn giggled, touching my arm lightly, sending images into my mind that I really could have lived my whole life without.

"Evelyn Willow Cullen!" My father screamed. Very rarely did my dad ever raise his voice in front of us kids.

Evelyn gingerly moved her hand and looked at the ground.

Mom shook her head. "When are you two going to realize that you father really does know every little thing that goes on inside your minds?" She asked.

"Hopefully soon." My dad muttered, shaking his head as to clear it.

I made a mental note to remember that, so often did I forget.

"You do that son." My dad said and stopped suddenly when my mom did. "What is it?"

"I just feel a little ill. I'll be fine, come on." She murmured softly.

"Are you sure? If you don't feel well, we should stop. Besides, I think you all need some rest. I can go hunt while you're sleeping."

"Are you sure?" My mom asked.

"Of course." He answered.

After helping Mom down on the forest floor, he gave me specific instructions to look after her. Then, when I promised to do so, he went off to get an animal or two.

Back to BPOV:

I felt a little light headed as we were traveling the last hour or so. Whether it be the walking, worrying, or lack of food, I don't know, but the sick feeling was there.

I took it as an intuition sign:

We were almost there, but when we reached our mark, it would be a disaster. I just hoped Evangelia was right.

**So, we're coming close to an end. So, very, very confusing, I apologize, and I realize that I haven't really portrayed Edward and Bella as the parents I see them as, so I want to do a third one. I know what you're thinking, I'm getting sick of this girl changing her stories and making un-solid promises. But, please, please, just give me one more chance! I swear to you that the third will be the last one! I swear to you that it will be longer and a LOT less dramatic, of course we still need a story line. I really did mean to make this one a family story thingy, I just got an idea and started to run with it.**

**Again thanks to all of you faithful followers who are going to stick it out to the end with me! I love y'all!**


	10. IMPORTANT

_*** IMPORTANT! * **_**Golden- Eyed Darling Trinity is going to be rewritten, but not, I repeat, NOT, on fanfiction. Instead, it is a much longer, romantic, and original version and will be uploaded onto fanfiction's sister site, fiction press. I will only update my original version of Golden-Eyed Guardian (in my case: Blue Eyed Gaurdian) on that site if you guys tell me you want to read it. If I dont hear back from the all of you, I won't post it. So, in conclusion, if you want to see the REAL, alot less confusing version of Golden-Eyed Guardian, then I will tell you when I will post the original on frictionpress. Thanks! Hope to hear back. Don't be shy to message me or leave a review on any of the Golden- Eyed Darling Trinity stories. PS- my info is the same on fictionpress- EvangelVamp511**

**Also- once again I'm really sorry for the first post of chapter 8. I had no idea I had submitted the wrong chapter and had just repeated the previous. I had no idea of what I thinking! Anyway, tell me about what you think about Golden Eyed Angel- if no more than six people tell me they would read it- I won't post. **


	11. Chapter 9

**Only one review, I'm hurt. Make me happy again- REVIEW!**

Chapter 10: The Unseen Battle

The lightheadedness left and came back for a short time the next day, but left just as quickly once again. Though, the nerves were as crazy as ever.

The five of us reached the castle just in time to see the Voltori guard and a wolf, assuming it was Kaleb, walkin through the front gates. I held my ground, and Edward took my hand.

This was it. No one knew what would be happening, but it was, and no one could change it. It was fate, and no one could know what would come of this.

Third Person POV:

Bella and Edward walked into the castle, their children and Seth flanking their sides. The five of them held a untied front, although this battle would not include Seth, although he didn't know that yet.

Aro approached the five them, fearless, knowing he would get victory.

"It doesn't have to be this way, just claim an alliance with us." Aro stated.

Bella shook her head. "No. My people don't need a war between you or the wolves."

"Well, then so be the consequences." Aro said plainly, turning around. "The war will begin."

Bella shook her head. "No, us. Our family against yours, the elder council members against your most honored guard... and Kaleb." She stated.

Marcus nodded. "She's right Aro. It is she and council who is and fault for the predicament."

"Okay." Aro said and raised a hand, as did Bella, summoning their fighters.

As if it were their start watch, the gray clouds dragged ominously over the sun, making it nearly pitch black over the grounds of which they were standing.

The elders and honored gaurs ran toward each other, engrossing in an unfamiliar fight of witch craft and special abilities. Bella, Edward, Will, and Evelyn stood opposite of Aro and his brothers, waiting for the first move. Neither of them made it.

Slowly walking forward, Cauis took in each one of his opponents. He took in there stance and body language, analyzing what were probably their strengths and weaknesses.

A crack of lightning struck the ground, and Cauis flung himself forward, Will quickly shot a force to him, making him fly back. He quickly recovered, and the fight soon began.

Bella didn't know what it was. Whether it be the scattered remains of ash or the sounding of cracking ice, but she knew she was winning. Soon, many members of the Voltori honor guard called a plea of mercy, being Chelsea had been dead. She was no longer there to make them feel motivated, to control them.

Most of the attitudes changed tremendously shortly after she was burned to ash. Some immediately stopped fighting, others followed suit, but some still kept fighting. Those were dead by now.

Now, it was only the brothers and the Cullen's fighting. Each move was carefully thought through, analyzed, and made. In each way all their own, the moves were graceful and full of skill.

After hours of more fighting, the brothers claimed a loss, vowing to never speak to the AA again, knowing that the Cullen family had the upper hand in this fight. They also knew that they had lost most of the most trusted members tonight due to Chelsea's death.

Bella refused though, not being pleased with their bargain.

BPOV:

"No. A promise will not suffice." I told him. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back, presenting us as a united front.

"What will it take then?" Marcus asked.

"We want to take over Volterra and do the job you never did, which was to look after the safety of our kind." Edward answered. "Trust that we will do a wonderful job."

"Why do you want Volterra, when you have a castle here, even bigger?" Cauis asked.

"It will make it official to the people. Also, we will be able to keep a close eye on the three of you. As rulers of Volterra, we control the lives of all vampires, which means you'll be in the dungeons of Volterra for at least thee or four hundred years." Edward said confidently.

"You drive a hard bargain." Aro commented.

"Would you rather death?" I asked.

"No, no." Aro said and took a deep, unneeded breath. "Why are you doing this to us?" He asked.

"Because the vampire population cannot be safe with you as rulers." I answered.

"What will I take to change your mind?" Cauis asked in one last desperate attempt to make us change our minds.

"Nothing can make us change our minds. We have them made up." Edward said, looking each one of the brothers in the eyes.

"I suppose there is nothing that can change your mind." Marcus said, stating the obvious, once again.

"Nothing." I said and stared into his deep, hard, red eyes.

EvangeliaPOV:

I watched slowly from the woods as the fight took place seeing what was going to happen, praying that the prophecy would come true.

When the battle was over, I listened to everything Edward and Bella said to the Voltori. This was it, this would determine my fate. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, for no more than ten seconds, but when I opened them again, my body was slowly disappearing like vapor.

I could feel the Cullen family forgetting me, I knew what was coming next.

Soon, all I could see was black and knew exactly where I was.

Nine months Later

"What should we name the beautiful girl?" Edward asked, softly running her head with his thumb while I was holding our new baby.

"She is such a sweet girl, I don't know though. She feels special to me." I told him.

He smiled. "Me too. So?"

"Doesn't Evangel mean good news in religion terms?" I asked him.

He nodded softly and smiled. "Yes."

"Evangelia, then."

"It's beautiful." He whispered into my hair. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

I smiled up at him. "Her skin is so white, like snow."

Just then a name came to mind. "Evangelia Winter Cullen." I stated.

Edward smiled and nodded. "Evangelia Winter Cullen is perfect." He told me.

The perfect name for a very perfect little girl. I wish I knew what prophecy she had come from, I would go to those who proclaimed it and kiss their feet. She was everything we needed.

I had my Evelyn, my Wills, and Evanglia, and my golden eyed king, what else could I possibly ever need?

A/N: So, who's up for Golden Eyed Angel, huh? Yay! Third one! Now, please, please trust me when I say that the next story will be just about the Cullen family, not the political stuff, of course they will have some of that too. Also GEG was much better than GEK in my book (no pun intended). Anyway, I intend on making GEA the very BEST! Save the best for last, right! And here's a plus! No more Tanya and Voltori! Woop woop! So thats it!

Oh and if you review for this chapter, I'll send you the first chapter of Golden Eyed Angel! So, REVIEW! I write better when I get them!

-LAYN


	12. Chapter 10

Golden Eyed King: Epilogue

So, this is the very last chapter of the series. I am probably one of the MOST indecisive person on the planet. So, many of you told me to just post an epilogue and get it over with, so I will. Again, I am so sorry for the confusion. I don't know when I will post my new story but it will be soon. Thanks again.

BPOV:

Twelve years. That was how long it had been since the Unseen Battle. It was crazy since then. My Evelyn and Seth were now married with one son, Levi Ethan Clearwater. He was so adorable. Will and Evangelia still had yet to meet that special someone, so they were still living in the castle with Edward and me. For now, everything was normal, and hopefully it would stay that way for a very long time.

I heard a crash and cringed. Edward came into the living room then and sat next to me on the sofa, pulling me close into his side.

"That didn't sound healthy." I muttered.

Edward chuckled. "They are siblings. They're going to fight, love."

"I wish they would fight less." I mumbled and stood up, walking into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner for Evangelia and me, maybe Evelyn and her family, too, if they stopped by. I heard another crash and jumped, causing the pot I was filling with water to fall. "Dammit."

"For a someone with supernatural powers, you are exceptionally clumsy." Edward said and picked up the pot before getting a towel to wipe up the water.

I sighed. "I know."

Edward looked up and placed his hands on my hips, still kneeling in front of me, and placed his forehead against my stomach. I knew what he was doing.

"No." I said and tried to pull away, but Edward was far too strong.

"But, Bella. Don't you miss having little feet running in the castle or someone sneaking into our bed at night?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "Edward, the kids don't stay small long enough to hear little feet around the house." I said, playing with his hair.

"Then we can have another after that." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "If we had a child every time ours grew up for the rest of our lives, we would have millions."

He frowned, and I shook my head. Edward sighed and stood up to his full height before pulling me in a hug.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too. Maybe in a few hundred years we could try for another." I said and as if on cue, I heard a crash... again. I pulled away from Edward. "For now, we have more than enough."

He frowned, but let it go for now. I kissed his lips lightly and gave him a small smile.

"Daddy!" Evangelia screamed.

"Why do they always come to me?" He complained.

"Because you, my love, are the mind reader. You know what really happened." I reminded him.

He shook his head and kissed my nose before leaning against the counter, watching me cook. Evangelia ran downstairs, Will on her heals.

"Tell your son to stay out of my room!" She screamed.

I could already see their faces softening and my own stress was dissipating.

"Thanks, Jazz." Edward called.

"No problem." Jasper called back.

"William, just stay out of your sister's room." Edward staid calmly.

"Tell your daughter that she can't go to prom." Will said, ignoring his father completely.

"Prom?" Edward's voice rose a few octaves. "You're twelve!"

"Dad, you and mom enrolled me as a sophomore. A hot senior was bound to ask me out."

"I'm not hearing this." Edward muttered.

I laughed. "What did I tell you? I knew this was going to happen, that's why I suggested she stay home schooled, but no. 'High school was something she just needed to go through'." I said, deepening my voice to mock Edward's on the last sentence.

"I didn't think she would get asked to prom." He defended.

"Edward, our daughter is beautiful." I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Surely you would have at least had an inkling of and idea that this would happen."

"Not when she was twelve!"

"Hello? Yea, I'm right here." Evangelia said, waving her hand.

Will rolled his eyes. "I think I'm with dad on this one. Evangelia shouldn't be going to prom."

Now, Evangelia rolled her eyes. "Come on, this isn't fair! Will is going."

"It doesn't matter." Edward said with a finality that left no room for argument.

Evangelia rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs. Will smile triumphantly and followed his sister up to his room.

I started to remake dinner and Edward leaned back on the counter and sighed.

I smiled softly. "She'll get over it." I promised.

He smiled softly.

Just then, I heard a familiar sound of the pitter patter of little feet.

"Papa!" My grandson, Levi, called as he ran straight for Edward.

Evelyn laughed at her son as she kissed my and her father's cheek before standing next to Seth who was now sitting on a bar stool next to the island.

"Where's my hug?" I asked Levi.

He smiled and jumped from Edward's arms to mine. "Guess what I can do now!" The five-year-old boy said. He aged as a human because Seth's genes offset Evelyn's.

"What?" I asked.

He got down from my arms and stood on the floor, seeming to be concentrating really hard before turning into a little wolf pup. He then turned back to my adorable little Levi.

"That's great, buddy." I told him and went back to dinner.

When it was ready, everyone, including Edward and Will sat down at the table. Dinner was great, with no drama at all. I really couldn't remember the last time that that had ever happened.

Everyone was in rare form, joking and laughing. Even Evangelia, despite today's events. I loved seeing my family like this. Soon the rest of the Cullen's with us, joking around. By the end of the night, those of us who could be, were exhausted and bone tired.

After the kids were settled asleep and Evelyn, Seth, and Levi were gone, Edward picked me up and carried me to our room.

In twelve years, it was amazing what things could turn into. I had an amazing, crazy, huge family. There was no more drama with Tanya or the Voltori. Even Angela found her happy ending with the same human she had a crush on all those years ago. He was now a vampire, crazy right?

When I was fifteen, I saw becoming queen as the worse thing ever. I saw having some stupid babysitter as idiotic. I just wanted to be a normal teenager. Now, I thank God that I'm not. Every decision I have ever made had led me to where I am today.

And as I lay here, nearly asleep next to my wonderful guardian, my king, I realize that he was more than that. He was more than the love of my life. He saved me, just as much I saved him. He was my angel.

Edward Anthony Cullen was my Golden Eyed Angel. And the wonderful family I had with him, well they're the beautiful mess that keeps me on my toes, and I couldn't think of my life without them.

THE END!

**Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed this little series if you could even call it that! Anyway, I don't know when my new story will be up, but it is definitely coming! Thanks! Love ya'll. **

**LAYN**


	13. Freshman Tears

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my story on fictionpress is now up. It is titled Freshman Tears, so go check it out. Feedback is always loved. All of my info is the same- EvangelVamp511. Also, please do not steal my story. This book is my baby, and I would die, literally die, if you took it without my consent. I do not know when I will be updating that story again, so please be patient with me. Sorry for the lack of a chapter, but I had to get this out! Thanks ya'll. I hope ya'll check it out and enjoy it!


End file.
